


All Within a Night

by tokyo10



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Nightmares, Short One Shot, sally is an awesome mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyo10/pseuds/tokyo10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally isn't sure what woke her up</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Within a Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [genderbendqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderbendqueen/gifts).



Sally wasn’t sure what woke her up. 

She had always been a light sleeper and living in the rundown apartment with Gabe had only made it worse but with Gabe gone, things started to settle down and she slept better, not alot of noises woke her. When Paul moved in with her, well let’s just say that’s the safest she felt in a long time, thus equaling such a deep sleep that Paul and Percy had to shake her awake. But then Percy had disappeared and once again, Sally had become a very light sleeper. Her motherly  instincts telling her that Percy could come home at any time, night even! So she had become a light sleeper just incase the apartment door opened.

But tonight Sally was at a complete loss about what woke her up. Maybe it was because Paul was out of town at a teachers seminar and the king sized bed felt entirely too big. Thank the gods he would be back tomorrow morning.

With a shrug, Sally burrowed further into her blankets, set on going back to sleep.

She was on the edge of oblivion when a loud shout made her jump.

“ZEUS'S THUNDER….. Nico!”

With wide eyes Sally hopped off her bed and ran across the hall to Percy’s room. She threw open the door and was met with the sight of a pj’d Nico standing next to the head of Percy’s bed and Percy sitting up in said bed, riptide in his hand

When the door opened both boys turned to face her and she couldn’t help noticing in the dim light that both boys were extremely pale. Percy was sweating and breathing hard while Nico was looking shocked still. But both had red puffy eyes and wet trails ran down their cheeks. Sally could guess what happened.

Sagging against the door in relief, Sally offered the scared boys a small smile. 

“Are you boys okay?” She gave them a look that said  _ don’t you dare lie to me. _

Nico shrugged. Percy didn’t say a thing. She crossed her arms.

It was obvious what had happened to Percy, he had a nightmare about Tartarus. They have been happening constantly since Percy came home, at least once- sometimes twice! A night. It was a little unclear on why Nico was here at two in the morning but she didn’t question it. Percy had told her Nico went into Tartarus as well.

Crossing her arms she straightened. “Come on.”

Confusion crossed both their faces.

“You heard me, come on.”

“Where.” Percy asked cautious.

“We are going to the kitchen for some hot chocolate and then you boys are going to sleep with me. And Percy, put your sword away.”

A blush covered both Nico and Percy’s face. “Wha-? But Mom!”

“No buts.” She walked out of the room and headed to the kitchen, leaving two very confused teenagers scrambling after her.

It was quite while they drank their beverages. Nico looked a tad uncomfortable with the attention and Percy looked like he wanted to drown in his hot chocolate. They finished in silence and all three made their way too Sally and Paul’s room. 

Sally was in the middle with Percy and Nico on either side. She stroked the boy’s hair until the sound of their breath even out and she found herself falling asleep as well.

That was how Paul found them when he came home. Percy slinging too his mother’s back while she held Nico close to her chest. 

With a smirk, Paul took out his phone and snapped a few pictures.


End file.
